They'll Laugh about it Later
by xIsobellex
Summary: "I AM GOING TO LIGHT YOUR ASS ON FIRE!" Elena snarled, throwing the book she was trying to read across the room. It was one of the scariest things Kol has seen in his life. Not that he would admit it. unrelated AU drabbles of Elena and Kol
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**these are just (mostly fluffy) Kolena drabbles with small ****appearances from other ships. About 100 words give or take. i will continue to add as time goes by and i apologize if there is a significant length between updates! In most, Kolena will already be established and if it is not, i will tell you.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Kol." Elena hissed.

Squeak, squeak.

"_Kol_." He still didn't stop.

Squeak, squeak.

"KOL!"

"Yes, darling Elena?"

"I swear to god if you-"

Squeak, squeak.

"I AM GOING TO LIGHT YOUR ASS ON _FIRE_!" Elena snarled, throwing the book she was _trying_ to read across the room.

It was one of the scariest things Kol has seen in his life. Not that he would admit it.

He glanced down at the squeaky office chair he had occupied for the last half hour, then up at a fuming Elena.

Kol bolted out the door before she could light the match.

(He hears her laughing with Rebekah about how fast he ran later)


	2. Chapter 2

She wonders when Klaus left and only returned for Christmas. Which day the fighting stopped. Wonders when Stefan and Caroline became _Stefan and Caroline_. When it became Damon and Bonnie. Rebekah and Matt. Elijah and Katherine. Finn and Sage. Which was the first night she stumbled home at two, her arm hung across Rebekah and their laughs echoing. When Elijah started to stop by every two months and have tea with her, Katherine lying on the couch relentlessly insulting Jeremy.

When it became _Elena_ _and_ _Kol_.

She wonders if he likes it as much as she does.

(He loves it more.)


	3. Chapter 3

It was a nice day. The sun was shining, birds singing, not a cloud in the sky. A beautiful day.

So of course Kol managed to ruin it.

"Turn left here-"

The car suddenly launched forwards and Elena shrieked. She was damn happy she became a vampire and probably wouldn't die, but considering _this was_ _Kol_ who was driving, _nothing_ was impossible.

"I cant!"

"What do you mean you-" Again, the car jerked forwards and Elena let out a gurgled scream.

"What are you doing to my car?!" she shouted, turning to a dishevelled Kol.

"Its not me!"

("Why are you guys late?"

"It was-"

"-_his_-"

"-_her_-"

"-fault.")


	4. Chapter 4

"Kol?"

"Yes?" he stared at her happily from across table and Elena had a feeling she was being tested. She had no idea what on.

"What is this?" Elena inquired gently, because she knew how Kol could either be super sensitive or _really_ couldn't give a shit, and glanced down at the mangled piece of yellow on the plate. The only problem was she had no idea what mood he was in today.

Kol grinned at her. "Breakfast!"

"Alright, but what is it?" Elena insisted picking up a fork and poking whatever . . . _it_ was.

"Eggs I think."

"You_ think_?"

(Jeremy snickered in the other room)


	5. Chapter 5

"Rebekah!"

"Oh my god Kol, _what_?"

"I was wondering, you know, Valenti-"

"You want to know what Elena would like?" Rebekah assumed, a small knowing smirk on her face. Kol decided he didn't like it.

"Yes. I-"

"Don't ask me. She's not my girlfriend. You should know." She replied saucily.

"She's not _my_ girlfriend either."

Rebekah gave him a bewildered look. Her brother _must_ of lost it. Though she was certain he did ages ago.

"She's _more_ then that." Kol groaned, dramatically rolling of the couch and onto the floor, staring up at the roof like it held all the answers. It was the funniest sight she'd seen in days, not including last night when Kol "_spilled_" soap all over the floor and Finn went ass up. Even _Elijah_ laughed.

("I'll never get used to this."

"Used to what?"

A snort from Rebekah. "You loving someone more then yourself.")


	6. Chapter 6

"What are we doing today?" Elena asked, flopping on the couch and dumping her feet on Kol's lap. His eyes were glued to the TV screen, playing some war game that Elena couldn't bother to name. They were all the same to her. Both Jeremy and Kol denied it, pointing out many reasons that she never listened to about how '_different'_ they were.

"We're going to play baseball." Elena groaned and slid further down the couch. They had decided every Saturday they would do something the other wanted and take it in turns. Whether it be relaxing, partying, shopping or. . . _baseball_. Ew.

"With who?"

"My family." Elena sniggered.

Kol didn't even bother to ask. _Girls_ this century.

("Have you ever read Twilight?")


	7. Chapter 7

Elena was almost out the door. _Almost_ being a very important word.

"Where are you going?"  
Kol was okay with her going out by herself. It's not like Klaus (or any of his family) were out to drain her of her delicious blood. Or kill her just for the heck of it at the moment. But with her looking like that? Even with her vampiric powers she'd still be in danger.

"To Caroline's bachelorette party. And no. You cannot come." She says as he snags her waist.

Kol didn't want to come. He wanted her to stay here and have fun. If you know what he means.

"Kol! I have to go!" she pulls away and kisses him on the cheek.

("Who's she marrying again?")


	8. Chapter 8

Saying Kol was oblivious to Elena's jealousy was an understatement.

He knew _all_ the college girls fawned over him. Knew that it made Elena adorably angry. Like a kitten that believed it was a lion.

Kol also wasn't oblivious to the female humans attempts to flirt. He was hit on at _least_ three times a day. He basked in the attention.

He never told them off either. Not encouraging nor discouraging.

There was a reason. It wasn't just because he liked to be the focus interest of all the girls on the campus. It was tiring really.

He was just waiting for Elena to snap and do something.

It's been a week and she still hadn't yet.

(She does later that day when one tries to kiss him)


	9. Chapter 9

Kol is frantic.

He hasn't seen Elena in two days.

No phone. No text. Nothing.

Yes, they fought. But they were _always_ back together in the next day. Or at _least_ talking. Kol hadn't heard anything. Just silence.

He finds Caroline and hunts down Bonnie to interrogate them on Elena's whereabouts. They both told him that they hadn't seen or heard from her for the last couple days.

Kol searches the entire campus and surrounding area. He even got Rebekah and Finn on the job. To his, and everyone else's, _great_ relief, they find her the next day. As well as some vampire the elder Salva-twit was friends with.

Elena has to calm him down when she tells him what she experienced.

(There's a brutally murdered body of one Doctor Wes Maxfield a week after)


	10. Chapter 10

22/2/15

"Hey, Elena?"

"Yep?" said girl asked, milling through the new dresses at Macy's.

Rebekah waited until she had the girl's full attention.

"Is something wrong?" Elena asked, already looking worried.

Rebekah loved their new friendship. Tatia and Katherine had _nothing_ on Elena.

"No. I was just wondering," Rebekah's lips twitched into an evil smile "what you think of my brother?"

Elena's cheeks turned pink and she bobbed her head, tucking her hair behind her ear. Rebekah knew enough about the Doppelganger to know it was a nervous habit.

"So?" the Original sister asked, nudging the young vampire gently.

"I can't talk to you about him! He's your brother!"  
(Rebekah made her spill the beans before they arrived home.)


	11. Chapter 11

22/2/15

"Caroline. _Caroline_! CAROLINE!"

The blonde looked sharply at Elena.

"Calm down! Everything is going to be fine." Elena looked at Bonnie, who nodded in support.

Caroline, in her white dress and bouquet of flowers, sighed and nodded.

She was marrying Stefan today. She could do this.

Bonnie, sitting in the corner, smirked.

It was only a matter of time before this was Elena.

She had seen how Elena and her new Original acted around each other. She bet against Damon by the end of the year they would be engaged.

"Not if your boyfriends ruin it!" Caroline shrieked, the calmed, "well, Damon will behave himself. I'm more worried about Kol."

"_He_ _is_ _not my boyfriend_!' Elena hisses, blushing.

("Not yet." Bonnie muttered and Caroline snickered.)


	12. Chapter 12

22/2/15

"Sooooo," Damon began, lazing on the couch opposite her, "how's your Original buddy?"

Elena sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Why do you and Bonnie and _everyone_ keep asking me about him?"

Damon looked at her innocently.

"What do you mean, Elena? It's almost as if you're getting defensive. And a defensive Elena is a hiding Elena."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Elena. Don't try hide it."

"Hide what?"

"Kol."

"What about Kol?"

Damon smirked his trade-mark smirk. "Nothing."

("You're a pitiful liar by the way.")


	13. Chapter 13

"_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew… Angels in Heaven know I love you_-"

"Kol," Elena says. "What are you doing?" She's looking at him like she's crazy, and he finally stops singing to shot her a lazy grin.

"I'm singing to you." Kol informs her. "I figured a good old tune would cheer you up."

Elena looks at him like he's unbelievable, but she's also fighting a smile.

"Superb interrupting. A couple more lines and I would have had to start winging it."

"And here I thought there wouldn't be anything scarier than hearing you sing the actual lyrics."

("_Kol_, you're…" Rebekah choked.

"I believe the term you are looking for," Elijah supplied, "is whipped.")


	14. Chapter 14

Damon pines after Elena. Even after she told him nothing could nor would ever happen between them. After she informed him that she was seeing somebody else. That she thought she might love him. Even after everything, Damon pines after Elena. He wasn't okay with it, he'd lie to everybody that he was, yet it was never convincing when every morning he could be found at the Grill drinking himself drunk on whiskey.

And then one fine morning walked in Elena and her new beau, in all their glory. The asshole actually smiles at Damon, smiles in that fucking way that just seems to say _guess who's fucking your ex_. Damon suddenly has the urge to punch him in the face, but he's pretty sure Kol will just punch him right back harder and Elena will look at him in _that_ way.

(And, as he usually does, Damon goes crawling back to Katherine)


	15. Chapter 15

"These games are rigged." Elena said bluntly.

"I'll show you rigged. What do you want?" Kol asked.

Looking over the prizes, Elena bit her thumb. "I want the big ass unicrom."

"Language, Elena! I'm scandalised." Kol stared at the thing, grimacing. "You really want that obnoxious and dare I say horrifying monster?"

"If you're not game enough-" Elena started.

"Hey! I'm game. One big ass unicorn coming right up."

("Those games are rigged.")


	16. Chapter 16

Sometimes, when Elena lies awake in Damon's arms, she thinks over what she has done, or more specifically, who she has killed. One in particular. With that one selfish act, she killed a fifth – easily more - of the vampire population on this Earth. And it's on cold nights like these, when the heat of Damon's body and his love isn't enough to drive out the shard of ice in her heart, she wonders what would have happened if she didn't kill him. If she had made that deal she was _oh so_ tempted to. And in times, when she's sick of all the drama she lets herself be deluded into thinking that if the deal was made, he would happily accompany her around the world and anywhere that wasn't Mystic Falls. But he is nothing. He is dead.

(She sometimes thinks she died in that kitchen with him)


	17. Chapter 17

Elena likes gardens. And flowers.

Kol, in true Mikaelson fashion, looks particularly horrified at the suggestion of taking part in such an unmanly pastime as picking the flowers, but that, in turn, only makes Elena even more determined to have him help her. The disgruntled look he sends her whenever Elena commands him to help her dig the soil and water the roses in her backyard is always worth it, she decides.

("Don't you dare say anything." Kol snarls later. Klaus raises his hands and smirks)


End file.
